Snakebit
by SunsetsAndCarCrashes-x
Summary: SPOILERS : Rose And Scorpious. Doomed From The Start? Scorpious Isn't The Same As The Rest Of The Malfoys. For One Thing, He's A Gryffindor. Rose Doesn't Want To Be Just A Weasley. She Wants To Break Out Of What She's Expected To Be.
1. Potions

Copyright To JKRowling

* * *

A/N: **R&R Pleease :) Any Questions, Critisism And Ideas Etc Is Muchly Appriciated :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Potions

Rose Weasley yawned and began tapping her cauldron. She was in potions and, as always, was sat at the very back of the classroom. Many people told her how much she was like her mother, what somewhat offended Rose. Yes, her mother was a nice enough person, and Rose had inherited her mind from her mother but Rose saw this as more of a curse than a gift. She was continuously expected to be exactly like Hermione; everyone expected her to be seated right at the very front, taking notes, being uptight and generally being a miss-know-it-all. Rose generally did the opposite of this, in a desperate bid to be Rose Weasley, she decided to be her own person and prove herself as an original. She didn't want to be known as 'The daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley, Niece of the Boy-Who-Lived'.

Rose jumped, startled, as someone sat next to her rather loudly. This resulted in her cauldron spinning off the table and her ingredients. Blushing, she quickly ducked under the desk to recover her lost items, swearing under her breath as she did so. As she was picking up several beetles eyes, she heard a voice from the seat next to hers say, "Accio cauldron." It sprang from the floor, as if it was alive, and soared onto the desk. If possible, Rose flushed a deeper shade of crimson and sat back in her seat. She used the same charm to retrieve the rest of her ingredients. '_I am so fucking stupid,' _Rose thought wildly, '_Did I forget I was a witch or something?'_ Rose glanced, for the first time, at the person next to her. He was quite good-looking. '_Understatement,' _thought Rose. He had very light, almost white, blonde hair. He had a pale face, and quite large icy blue-grey eyes. Rose thought his eyes had a warm aura to them.

He gave her back her cauldron, and grinned, "I'm Scorpious Malfoy... and I'm also sorry for scaring you."

"Rose Weasley... and you didn't scare me; you **surprised** me, that's all," Rose grinned back at him, "Thanks though."

Rose knew he was Scorpious Malfoy; her dad went on about how much of a twat Scorpious' father was when they were in Hogwarts more than enough for it to stick in Rose's head and stay there. Rose had never actually spoken to Scorpious, even though they were both sixth years and both in the same house; Gryffindor. Rose had decided that it was too much hassle actually talking to Scorpious before, as her dad would probably eat his broomstick. Rose also had a vague feeling that Scorpious would be like Draco Malfoy, and that he would probably hate Rose.

"Well, I'm sorry I _surprised_ you then," Scorpious put his bag on the desk and began removing his own ingredients and he placed his own cauldron on the desk, "Ah a Weasley? I thought so, you have red hair like the others," He observed, nodding at her fiery locks.

Rose nodded, and Scorpious continued, "I don't think I've ever talked to you?"

Not sure if that was a question or not, Rose hesitated and said carefully, "Nah we haven't. I guess your dad and," she paused and continued, "well, most of my family, despise each other doesn't really help..."

Scorpious laughed, almost bitterly, "Well my father is a self concerned, pure-blood obsessed twat," he said, with a coldness in his voice that Rose hadn't noticed before, "so I don't blame anyone for hating him. You should have seen his face when he found out I was in Gryffindor. I think he wanted to disown me... I'm gutted he didn't."

Rose was surprised to hear this. Scorpious resembled Draco Malfoy rather a lot (Rose had seen photographs, and seen Draco Malfoy several times in Diagon alley and once at Kings cross Station). She felt stupid for assuming Scorpious would be the same; Rose had spend most of her life trying to prove to everyone, and herself, that she wasn't just another red-headed Weasley. Rose detested anyone who assumed who she was, and Rose felt almost ashamed of herself for judging Scorpious; he was in the same crappy position she was. Rose looked down at the floor, and started playing with a beetle eye that managed to avoid the accio charm. She could feel Scorpious' eyes on her face, as if he was studying her. She glanced up at him and he laughed and said with a smirk, "It's fine if you thought I was like my father by the way…"

Rose opened her mouth to reply, when their Potions Master entered the room. He lectured them on the importance of their sixth year; something that all twenty of them in the room had heard many times. Rose could see her cousin Albus Severus Potter, who was three rows in front of Scorpious and Rose, groaning loudly and making more noise than needed when the class was told to take out their books and turn to page three hundred and thirty seven.

"Fuck," Rose rolled her cinnamon eyes and groaned as loud as her cousin, "We have to make Amortentia?"

Amortentia was the most difficult thing Rose had ever been made to make, as the most powerful love potion in the world. She began to add ingredients as, even though she'd never admit to it, she was determined to prove herself and do this right. She had many qualities that her mother had, but took her stubbornness and humor from her father; her aunt Ginny liked to point this out on a regular basis.

Every so often Rose looked up, feeling Scorpious' eyes on her again. Her warm, cinnamon eyes would meet his grey-blue ones, and she'd look away quickly, trying, and failing, to stop her face flushing scarlet. After an hour, Rose's potion had a mother-of-pearl sheen, and she was very pleased with herself. Steam rose, in spirals, and she could smell something along the lines of lemons, honey and broomstick paint.

"Ah I love the smell of this stuff," Scorpious grinned and looked at his own potion, which seemed to have turned out slightly better than Rose's. He ran his fingers through his hairs and said, "I smell coffee and apples… and grass," He grinned again, and looked into Rose's eyes.

Rose smiled at him, and began to brush the remaining ingredients and her book into her bag. The Potion's Master, Professor Stone, dismissed the class for lunch, and told them to leave their cauldrons on their desks.

"I told you all to label them with your names, so you can collect them next lesson," He said loudly, "And no, you can't label them now, _Mr. Potter ._I think you should sat behind a few minutes, to collect your lines, don't you?" Rose's cousin was trying to label his without Professor Stone noticing. Albus smiled sheepishly and, when Professor Stone turned around, pulled a face.

Rose's potions class filed out of the room, with Rose in the lead. She stopped at the door, waiting for Albus to hurry up collecting his lines. Scorpious began to make his way out of the dungeons, when he paused and turned back to look at her again. She smiled at him warmly.

He grinned back and started to say, "Rose, do you-" when he was interrupted.

"Hey Rose!" Rose's other cousin, James, walked past. He had obviously been to the kitchens; his arms were stacked with food. He turned to look at Scorpious and gave him a funny look, "Why are you here Malfoy?"

Scorpious rolled his eyes and said, "Ah forget it." He walked off quickly, after shooting James a dirty look.

"_James_," Rose said, in the best impression of her mother anyone could possibly do, "We are going to lunch. What's with all the food? And what's with the Malfoy?"

"Ahh good questions, dear cousin, and an amazing impression of aunt Hermione as always," James said, in an airy voice, "Well, I was hungry. How can you not have enough food, I mean seriously. Oh and your other question; the Malfoy kid is a prick. We all know it, I dunno how _he_ got into Gryffindor. _He_ should be in Slytherin, with the rest of that filth… I guess the sorting hat is finally loosing it's touch," James pulled a face, then looked at me suspiciously, with his eyes slightly narrowed, "You don't **like**him like him now, do you Rosie?"

Rose paused, opened her mouth to speak when Albus came bursting through the door, fuming, "He's making me do **three foot**!! I **hate** potions." And he started to rant on about his dislike for school.

"I wonder how long Professor Stone would last if he... you know... _accidentally_ got ahem... turned into a mouse... and _accidentally_ got dropped in my owl's cage..." Albus grinned, and James joined in with ideas and plots to murder the Potions Master; both had a hate for him.

Relieved that James had obviously forgotten Scorpious, Rose walked with them to the Great Hall. She was thinking hard. '_I don't like him…I can't like him, I don't even know him… yeah he seems like an okay guy, but I don't know him and-' _Rose saw Scorpious sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, and her heart skipped a beat, '_Ahh damn.'_


	2. Coincidences

Copyright To JKRowling

* * *

A/N: **R&R Pleease :) Any Questions, Critisism And Ideas Etc Is Muchly Appriciated :)****

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Coincidences

Rose woke up the next morning in the sixth year girl's dormitory, in her four-poster bed. It was the same dormitory that she'd slept in since her first year; it just had a new sign on every year. She looked up at the familiar scarlet walls and smiled; she was at home here. Maybe more at home at Hogwarts, in this dormitory, in the common room, in the Great Hall, hell, maybe even in _lessons_ (okay maybe not) than she was at home. Rose loved her parents, but she had felt, since she arrived at the age of eleven, that Hogwarts was where she belonged. In her second year, just before term ended and they went home for Christmas, Rose wrote to her parents requesting to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. She received a letter back, from her mother, saying that she had to come home. Rose didn't know how she knew, but she was certain anyway, her mother had been very hurt by asking to stay at Hogwarts. Rose knew that her mother had cried over this. Rose was slightly angry that her mother had _cried_ but she decided never to request to stay at Hogwarts longer than needed again.

'_Hypocrite_,' Rose remembered thinking angrily, on the bright red Hogwarts Express that would be taking her home, '_Mum **and** dad used to stay at Hogwarts._' Rose had mixed feelings about the Hogwarts Express. It was a flash of hope and utter crap; it took her to Hogwarts, but it also returned her home. She felt lonely at home; she missed her friends like mad. She felt so ungrateful thinking all these things, it was almost as if she hated her family, but she couldn't really help it.

One thing Rose loved about holidays was when she went to stay with her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. She found them both easy to talk to. She once confided in Harry about her want to stay at Hogwarts. Rose always found it hard to open up to anyone, so she was more surprised than Harry was when she talked to him. She now did this on a regular basis, and every so often she'd talk to Ginny too. They seemed a lot more laid back than her parents. Her dad had obviously told Harry about her letter requesting to stay at Hogwarts. Rose explained as best she could about her feeling of home there, and Harry told her that he felt the same way when he was her age. This brightened Rose up, but she still slightly resented coming home.

Back in the present, Rose got dressed into her robes, and smiled to herself. She was so happy to be back. She strolled down to the common room, where her best friend, Siren Thomas, was fully dressed and talking attentively to Albus.

"Morning Rosie," Siren said brightly in her dreamy voice and, with a smile, stood up and began to walk out of the portrait hole, her long blonde hair trailing behind her, "_Breakfast_!" she laughed, pausing to wait for Albus and Rose.

"I'm _starving_, as someone took so long waving up," Albus announced, following Siren.

"Ah Rose needs her beauty sleep!"

Rose turned around, and rolled her eyes. James and a few of his friends, all seventh years, emerged from the corner of the room. One of them, Jason Corner, hastily stuffed several yellowing pieces of parchment and grinned at her. The four of them exchanged a look Rose knew oh too well, and then gave her a 'we-wouldn't-do-anything-against-any-school-rules-as-we-are-such-angels' look.

"Well thanks, James. I can see you haven't been having _any_ beauty sleep. And obviously you are planning something… don't involve me again, _please_." Rose turned to join Siren and Albus when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Ooh touchy touchy," James smirked and Rose turned around, laughing.

"What do you want then?"

James exchanged a look with his friends again, and they all grinned at her.

"Am I missing something?" Rose said, in a mock serious voice, "Because, if I am, could you please either tell me quickly or tell me later. I'm hungry."

"Nah, dear cousin, it's nothing," James paused and added carefully, "Just stay away from the North Tower at about noon, alright?"

Rose thought better of asking what he was planning this time, and left with Albus and Siren. They were having a conversation about the Quibbler. Siren was explaining bits of it; her mother, Luna Lovegood, was the editor. Rose wasn't paying attention, as they began to walk down the steps leading to the Entrance Hall. Rose was thinking about Scorpious. '_I still don't think I really like him like him… I just think he's good looking, that's all… I can't like him,'_ she told herself, looking at her shoes. She forgot about the vanishing step on the staircase, and fell down the remaining stairs, on top of someone at the bottom.

"_Shit_!" Rose flushed scarlet, and started to apologize to the person she landed on while attempting to stand up, "Shit sorry sorry sorry… ah."

She was on top of Scorpious. She attempted to stand up again, and stumbled, elbowing him in the face. Her books lay askew across the hallway.

He stood up easily, and helped her up. Blushing furiously, she thanked him.

"It's fine," Scorpious smirked and added, "Did you know there's a vanishing step? It's been there since… y'know, forever…"

Rose was about to apologize again, but what came out was halfway between a laugh, and a squeak. She blushed harder and glanced at Siren and Albus; Siren was almost on the floor, creasing, and Albus was snorting loudly. This made Siren laugh harder. He waved his wand lazily, making her belongings neatly stack into a pile, and slip into her bag.

"Uh sorry… again… and yeah… I'm gonna… go and… eat and… stuff…" Rose trailed off, thinking to herself, '_Oh sweet mother of God you stupid **cheese**!'_

Scorpious laughed again, and smiled, "It's fine, really. I just don't want to take a trip with you next time; a post card will do just fine thanks Rose. See you in potions then." He waved, and turned.

"Yeah… see you…" He began to walk up the steps, as Rose turned and walked into the Great Hall, followed by Siren and Albus. They found seats at the Gryffindor table; Rose sat next to Tom Sloper, who a fellow member, and captain, of the Gryffindor Quiddich Team. Tom was in the year above Rose. Siren sat next to Rose and Albus sat opposite Tom, next to his younger sister Lily.

Both Albus and Rose were on the Gryffindor Quiddich team. Tom was a chaser, Rose was a beater and Albus was the seeker. James was originally a beater and, being in Tom's year, dubbed to be the next captain. But he got himself kicked off the team. He had spent the weekend with Grandma and Grandpa Weasley and, deciding to poke around, found himself in Uncle George and his late twin, Uncle Fred's room. He had heard all about Uncle George and Fred's experiments and plots that they used to plan when Uncle Fred was alive. James found some notes on enchanting the Quaffle so, when a chaser from the team they were facing (which happened to be Slytherin) touched it, it blew up. James got himself kicked off the team, but he said it was worth that and being forced to scrub the old trophies in the Trophy room; he'd seen his father's name in there, and Rose's father's name. He swore he saw Tom Riddle's name, but we couldn't go in there to check. The caretaker was suspicious about the sudden interest in that room and sealed it off.

Albus and Tom began to talk about tactics, and broomstick speeds. Rose was about to join in when Siren, who had a mouthful of toast, said, "Srghmoof."

"Meh?" Rose turned to look at Siren, who swallowed, grinned and tried again.

"I said _smooth_," She yawned, stretched and continued, "So you like Scorpious huh?"

Rose blushed and said, "No!" too quickly. Siren smirked.

"I _don't _like Scorpious. I don't _know_ Scorpious."

"Oh okay then," Siren said, in a sarcastic tone, "That's why you aren't blushing, you didn't fall on top of him and you certainly didn't squeak instead of talking to him. And you really don't turn the colour of your hair when he's mentioned."

"Shurrup, I don't!"

Siren rolled her eyes, and replied curtly, "Right."

Eager to talk about something else, Rose joined in Albus and Tom's conversation.

"Nah, I don't think he'd make a good beater…"

"You don't want him beating because you don't like him, Al."

"No it's not, I just don't think…"

"He's a good beater. We need a beater; he has a good broomstick. He is a decent beater."

Albus groaned, "But that's it. He's only a good beater, not great, just _good_."

Tom sighed, obviously fed up of this conversation, "He's good _enough_, mate. Scorpious Malfoy is the new beater, okay? We had trials. He was by far the best. And he isn't that bad of a guy either."

Rose almost fell off her seat. '_Bloody great,' _she thought, '_More of a chance to make a fool of myself. I'll just fall off my bloody broom. Bloody hell… oh God, I'm gonna end up knocking him out aren't I…'_

"I hate these stupid coincides."

Albus and Tom looked at her, as if she had three heads, "What the hell?" they said, in unison.

"Uhmm… I said I hate… con… icicles… yeah I hate conning icicles, I mean what the fuck?"

They looked at each other, and went back to their bacon sandwiches, bewildered.

Rose groaned to herself as she stood up, to make her way to first period. Siren announced that she had Divinitation and bounded up the stone steps. Albus stood up and walked with Rose. '_Conning icicles? That's the best you could think of?' _Rose felt like slapping herself. She checked her timetable, and saw she had double Potions second and third period, after Herbology. Grimacing, she swung open the doors that led to the grounds and stepped outside. She let the cold wind make her hair whip about her face and she closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and continued to walk towards the Greenhouses, and began to discuss how weird it is to be calling Neville 'Professor Longbottom' with Albus.

"I think it's quite cool to be honest," Albus grinned happily, "I can mess up and Neville won't give me lines! The joys of having family that were in school with teachers, Rosie!"

Rose laughed and replied swiftly, "Al, I also think it helps that, from what Dad tells me, Neville used to mess up a lot so he's softer on people who _do_ mess up."

Albus nodded, but then stopped walking. His eyes narrowed and were looking at something behind Rose. He said darkly, "I don't think Neville liked _everyone_ he was in school with."

Rose turned around and saw who Albus was glaring at; Scorpious had just emerged from the main doors, and was walking in the opposite direction. Rose assumed he'd taken Care Of Magical Creatures, and turned around again.

"Al, leave him alone. He's fine," She continued to walk to the Greenhouses, sighing to herself and leaving Albus looking at her questionably.

After an hour, Rose and her Herbology class emerged from Greenhouse C exhausted, irritated and covered in sweat, a repulsive-smelling yellow liquid that Rose hoped wasn't pus and, in Rose's other best friend, Nick Johansson's case, blood. Nick hadn't been paying attention, and had gotten attacked by the Venomous Tentacula when he had his back turned.

Nick, a tall Ravenclaw with rusty dark brown hair and warm brown eyes, was the last to come out of the greenhouse, as Professor Longbottom had to heal the deep cut on Nick's shoulder.

Nick announced, with a mass of swear words describing plants in general, "I have no fucking idea how to get this crap off me and why the hell I took Herbology of all bloody subjects!"

Rose pointed her wand at him and said quietly, "Scourgify." All The blood, sweat and unknown yellow liquid disappeared. She did the same to herself and Albus.

"Thanks Rosie!" Albus said loudly, with a smirk, as the three of them began to make their way towards the main entrance to Hogwarts, "And Nick, I think I know the reason you took Herbology!"

Rose glanced at the two of them. Nick was giving Albus a look that said shut-the-hell-up and Albus was grinning at Rose.

"The reason is my dear cous-" Albus started to say, but Nick elbowed him sharply in the ribs, his tanned face slowly going scarlet.

Rose, deciding to look away to cause Nick less embarrassment, looked towards the lake and, to her surprise, saw Scorpious walking from the far side of the lake; not the right direction he would have come if he'd gone to Care Of Magical Creatures. Wondering why he'd been at the far side of the lake, on his own, Rose made her way to Potions.


	3. Dreaming, Irritating Interuptions And

Copyright To JKRowling

* * *

A/N: **R&R Pleease :) Any Questions, Critisism And Ideas Etc Is Muchly Appriciated :)** **

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Dreaming, Irritating Interruptions And A "Moment" 

"Hey Rose," Scorpious smiled, and took his seat next to Rose.

"Um yeah… hello," Rose replied, trying to sound casual and laid-back. She had, in fact, been subconsciously planning her conversation with Scorpious in her head for the last five minutes. Her version of it was an interesting one; it involved her being witty and flicking her hair, Scorpious declaring his undying love for her, kissing her and then Rose's father bursting into the classroom and giving them his blessing. She grinned dreamily at the thought of this until-

"Um Rose?" Scorpious was looking at her, with a slight smirk on his face. Snapping out of her daydream, Rose looked around the classroom; every person was turned to face her. Blushing, she whispered to Scorpious, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Grinning, he responded quietly, "You've been gaping into oblivion for the last five minutes; Old Stoney called the register…"

"Yeah I'm here, sorry Professor Stone…" Rose muttered, blushing.

The Potions Master strolled down the classroom, and said snidely, "Obviously not Miss Weasley. Your mind on… ah… more _important _things… like Mr. Malfoy here?"

Turning a deeper shade of scarlet, Rose was about to retort furiously when Scorpious gently nudged her. She glanced at him, and he shook his head slightly. She took this as a don't-have-a-go-at-Stone-it's-not-worth-it look, so Rose said politely, "I'm sorry for not paying attention, Sir. It won't happen again."

Professor Stone gave Rose a smug smile and said curtly, "I should hope not!" He then addressed the rest of the class, "Well I think you should all be minding your own business, don't you think?" The class quickly turned around and began casually flicking through their books.

"Rose!"

"SHIT!" Rose screamed and promptly fell off her broom. She stood up, and said, "I'm okay, I'm okay!"

Rose had been getting more and more distracted as the days working closely with Scorpious drew on. Everyone had noticed this, of course. It was rather difficult not to, as Rose had developed a habit of constantly day dreaming and saying random things that made no sense to anyone.

Rose mounted her broom and returned to where she was meant to be. She hovered next to Scorpious, who grinned at her. She grinned dreamily back, and then looked away quickly; she noticed that Albus was studying her, looking bewildered.

They were at Quiddich practice, the first they'd had this year. It had gone pretty badly; Rose had fallen off her broom four times and hit a bludger the wrong direction, hitting Tom Sloper directly in the face. His nose was probably broken, and he was attempting to play with blood streaming down his face. This was not working very well as Tom kept flying into Jane Davies, a chaser in the third year, and almost knocked her out twice.

"I think," Tom snapped, glaring at Rose, "That we had better stop practicing for today. Same time next week, alright? And be more…ah… _attentive_ next week. I mean you, Weasley."

Rose blushed, and the team landed on the ground gracefully. They went into the changing rooms and got changed into their normal clothes as it was a Saturday.

"See you at dinner, Rosie. I'm meeting Siren now. We're going to…ahem study…" Albus said brightly.

"Chuffing like a muffin, Al. Yeah, see you later. And, by the way, think of a better excuse next time. We both know that tonight you'll still have all your homework to do." Rose laughed, and Albus grinned happily. He swung his bag and his broomstick over his shoulder and skipped off, laughing like a madman. Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. She swung her own bag over her shoulder, and looked around the changing room. She noticed Scorpious alone was still there. He was sat on a bench in the corner, reading a letter. He looked pretty depressed, Rose noticed.

"You alright?" Rose sat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Owled my father, telling him that I made it onto the Quiddich team. Oh yes, how fucking happy he his."

Rose nodded, and said nothing. She observed him quietly. He had really beautiful eyes, but they always had a note of sadness in them. They reminded Rose of a full moon reflected off a lake. She didn't know why really. She wasn't sure if she was meant to say anything to what Scorpious had said. She gently touched his hand with hers, and waited to see his reaction. Scorpious smiled at her warmly.

"Sorry, I'm a little depressive sometimes. Fancy a walk?"

Rose smiled, and nodded. Rose and Scorpious walked out of the changing rooms, and began to walk across the grounds. They talked about Quiddich, their families and friends. Rose was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him, like she'd known him forever. She was also freakishly happy that she could talk without a mad giggle and going bright red. '_This is a good day_,' she thought happily.

"Hogsmede next weekend…" Scorpious said quietly.

"Yeah, I dunno if I'm going yet. Al and Siren need to be alone, I think. There's a bit of a thing going on between them at the moment, even though they won't admit it," Rose snickered.

They were at the school's main entrance now. Scorpious was leaning lazily against the wall.

"You should come!"

"What, on my own?"

"Nah, with me."

"I'd-"

"Hey Rose!" Nick was approaching them, coming from the path that lead to the Quddich pitch. Nick gave Scorpious a dark look and said to him purposely, "Bye."

Scorpious opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He gave Rose half a smile, put his middle finger up to Nick and walked off. Rose watched him walk away sadly. She noticed he was walking towards the far side of the lake again.

"Why were you with him, Rosie?" Nick was oddly close to Rose. He kept brushing her hand with his.

"He's a friend, Nick." Rose retorted, angrily.

Nick shrugged, "Right, if you say so."

Nick was too close to Rose for her liking. It irritated her, she didn't want to hurt him but if he took another step towards her, she'd slap him.

"So, coming to Hogsmede?" Nick said, in the same tone Scorpious used not five minutes ago. Rose rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Dunno. Al and Siren will want to be alone. It's not fair if I tag along with them."

"You could come with me!" Nick said hopefully. He took a step towards her. '_Oh Merlin, he is not going to try kissing me now is he!?' _Rose thought wildly.

She looked over his shoulder, and noticed a person in the distance. A certain hot, blonde person. He was walking towards the forbidden forest.

"Uhmm I dunno… I'm going to visit Hagrid okay now buhhbyy!" Rose said quickly, slapped his shoulder with a grin and began to walk very fast towards where Scorpious was heading, making sure that she walked fast enough so that Nick couldn't invite himself alone, and slow enough so she didn't look like she was running a Marathon.

As she drew nearer, she saw Scorpious was now sitting on a log. His head was buried in his hands. . She approached him with caution, and gently tapped him on his shoulder. He gave a yelp, startled. He saw her and gave her a small smile.

"Scorpious…"

Rose looked at him searchingly. His cheeks were slightly damp; he'd been crying.

"Rose… please, can you leave me alone… I don't want…"

Rose looked at him, and looked at the wooden log opposite the one he was sitting on. He looked back at her and gave her a small nod, understanding what she was silently asking him; she sat down.

"Scorpious?" Rose said gently, touching his arm, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He said rigidly, his shoulders hunched up and tense.

Rose wasn't sure what to do. She looked at him again, searching his eyes with hers. A few more tears trailed down his cheek and his breaths were uneven and shallow. She felt a sudden impulse to hug him. Not sure how he'd react to that she began to have an argument with herself in her head.

'_Just hug him!' _

_ 'No, what if he doesn't want a hug?' _

_ 'So!? Hug him!!' _

_ 'He's upset…' _

_ 'EXACTLY! Hug. Him. Now.' _

_ 'But-' _

_ 'HUG HIM!' _

After struggling with herself for a moment, she closed her eyes and blindly hugged him. After a few seconds of him being tense he relaxed and returned the hug. He buried his face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her back slowly. She kept her eyes closed and just sat there, listening to the beat of his heart, which was gradually becoming steadier. His breathing became deep and even. After several long moments he broke away and smiled warmly, "Thanks, Rosie."

She returned his smile, and noticed he called her Rosie, "No problem. I'm sorry for scaring you." She grinned.

He laughed. It was a real laugh, and his eyes seemed to light up, "You just surprised me. That's all." He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his cheek thoughtfully, "Sorry you had to see that…" He added quietly.

Rose gave him a sad smile, "It's fine. What was… what _is_ wrong?"

Scorpious looked at her and muttered darkly, "My family hate me. My father is livid that I'm on the team… but it's fucking stupid, my family hate me, and everyone here hate me because they don't know me at all and because I come from _pricks _everyone assumes…" He trailed off, looking up at the sky. It was a lot later now; the sun was setting, sweeping pinks and purples across the sky.

Rose swallowed and whispered, "I don't think you're a prick."

Scorpious looked at her again, and leant in closer to her. He muttered back to her, "But I am, Rose. I am a Malfoy. No matter how much I try to, I can't change who I am… I'm suppose to hate… blood traitors and mudbloods and shit…but I see no problem with it… but urgh I don't know. Maybe I'm pretending I don't see the problem. Maybe…"

Rose leant in closer too; their noses were almost touching, "I don't think that many people think you're like your dad…"

Scorpious said quietly, "Rose, c'mon I'm not stupid…"

Rose leant in closer still. She gave him a intense look that was hard to describe. If Harry saw it, he'd most likely laugh madly and say that that was the exact look Ginny gave him on the night that they won the Quiddich cup.

"Don't Rose…" He said suddenly. His voice wasn't firm, it was light and barely over a whisper, "Its late, we'd better go back inside… don't get involved with…" But he didn't move away.

"What if I don't care? What if…"

"Rose…Your family will care…"

Their noses were touching now. One of his hands was loosely on her cheek, tracing circles with him thumb. The other hand was on his lap. Rose grasped it, and intertwined their fingers. She closed her eyes, and listened to his heart beat.

"Scorpious, I don't-"

"Rose, we'd better-"

Rose moved forward slightly, her lips about a centimeter away from his. She could feel his steady breathing on her lips. She was about to kiss him when-

"ROSIE!"

Scorpious flinched, and Rose fell backwards off the log.

"_Shit!?" _She screeched, lying on her back in the dirt. She looked up and saw one of the people she least wanted to see at this moment. James was standing about a meter away from her and Scorpious, with Jason Corner and a few of his other friends. They were all carrying suspicious looking black bags, and all five of them had their wands lit and out in front of them. Rose looked up at the sky and was surprised to see it scattered with stars. She stood up, blushing and brushing dirt off her.

"Malfoy!? You're with _Malfoy!_?" James had a expression of deepest loathing on his face.

'_Bollocks.' _The only word Rose could think of to explain how she was feeling right now.


	4. Rose’s Wrath, More Interruptions And

**Chapter Four**

Rose's Wrath, More Interruptions And Breakfast 

Rose closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. _This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't-_

"I assure you it _is _happening," One of James' friends said, with a snigger. He was average height, slightly shorter than Scorpious. He had chin length, messy, red and black hair. He also carried a suspicious-looking black bag.

James shot him a dark look and said quietly, "Shut up Connor."

Rose was bright red at this point. _I have got to stop thinking out loud._

James took a step towards Rose, looking murderous. Scorpious moved slightly, so he was directly next to Rose. Rose's heart skipped a beat. Scorpious grasped Rose's hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at his face; there was no trace of tears, or of warmth. He wore a dark expression, and his eyes were cold and empty. Rose felt nervous.

"Get the fuck off my cousin, _Malfoy_!" James ripped their hands apart. Rose felt anger bubbling up inside of her. She turned to Scorpious.

"Um… can you meet me in the common room? I won't be long."

"Rose-"

"_No_. Can you? Please?"

Scorpious looked like he was struggling with himself for a moment, then he sighed and said, "Fine. If you're sure?"

"Yes. I am. Ten minutes, tops. I'm going to sort out my cousin, I think." Rose said, giving James a dirty look. Scorpious nodded, gave her a fleeting kiss on her cheek and began to make his way towards the school.

"_You._" Rose took a step towards James. James widened his eyes slightly, but stood his ground.

James looked outraged, and snapped firmly "Me?! You were with the fucking-"

"I don't think it's any of your business who I'm with and what I do with them, is it now?"

"Yes! It's my… I mean… you're… him… it's… you're… IT'S MALFOY!" His voice wasn't as strong as it was.

"I am aware, funnily enough. Now. You. Stay. Out. Of. My. Life. Or. I. Will. Get. Into. _Yours_. James. Nice bags you have there."

James took a step backwards. Rose grinned in triumph.

"Uhmm…yeah but like…yeah…he's…oh dear god, Rose, you look like Aunt Hermione!"

"And you look like you're going to wet yourself, James."

A few of his friend's sniggered. Two of them, who had been muttering with smirks on their faces, burst out laughing. Jason sighed, and gave a grinning Connor a couple of gallons.

"Whoa, she looks hot when she's angry!" Connor said loudly, making the two friends that had been laughing burst into hysterics. Rose rolled her eyes and, with that, turned and made the same path that Scorpious had towards the castle.

Rose stepped through the portrait hole, after muttering _Tulip _to a sleepy Fat Lady, and looked around the common room. Scorpious sat on the floor by the fire, watching the flames dance. _Come to think of it, I've never actually seen him in the common room…_

"Hey," Rose smiled, sitting next to him. He smiled back at her, and then turned back to the fire. Rose could see the reflection of the flames fluttering in his eyes. They had their warmth back. This made her feel comfortable again. Her heart fluttered. She smile widened, and she laughed under her breath.

"Did it go okay?" Scorpious turned to her. He sounded nervous all of a sudden. Unsure of himself.

"Yeah. It was fine. James is a bit protective…"

Scorpious gave her an apologetic look. Rose shook her head, and Scorpious said in a barely audible whisper, "He wouldn't be if I was someone else."

"Well… no…"

Scorpious sighed and turned back to the fireplace. The fire was dying down now. There weren't many flames left. This made the room have a dim, warm glow. Rose moved so she was near enough to Scorpious that she could lean on him. She did this. Scorpious seemed surprised for a second, but quickly relaxed.

"Rose…"

"Uh-huh…"

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm leaning, I dunno about you."

"You know what I mean…"

Rose took a deep breath and said nothing. Scorpious looked at her searchingly.

"Umm…"

"Are you embarrassed? To be with me, y'know? I would be…"

And then, as if in answer to his question, there was the sound of someone coming down the dormitory steps. Siren emerged from the girls' entrance and Rose quickly jerked away from Scorpious. Scorpious looked at her, nodded sadly and stood up. He passed Siren, who nodded at him with a small smile. He disappeared up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories.

"Rose?" Siren crouched next to Rose, who was still sat on the floor. Rose bit her lip. _Why did I do that?!_ Rose sighed sadly.

"Hey Si..."

Siren hugged Rose, and looked at her with a penetrating gaze. Siren always had a gift of making people blurt out what was on their mind.

"I messed up…" Rose explained what had happened, and Siren listened intently. Rose told her about Quiddich practice, about her walk, about Nick, about James' interruption and what happened when Siren entered the common room.

"Are you ashamed of him?"

"No, I don't think so. I dunno why I jerked away…"

"Well, you have to prove that to him."

Rose and Siren were so deep in conversation that they didn't hear someone else enter the common room who shouldn't be there. They didn't know someone had heard everything they had said.

Rose woke up with a thumping headache. She felt sick, but she knew she had to do this. She got dressed and went down into the common room. In there was Siren and Albus. Together they walked to the great hall. Rose noticed Siren and Albus were walking closer than normal. At the door of the great hall they met Nick. Rose felt sick, and her head was spinning. Nick slipped a pill into her hand.

"It had anti-nausea potion in it. You don't look too well."

Rose dry-swallowed it, giving Nick a queasy smile, "Thanky-" Scorpious walked past Rose, gave her a nod and a small smile. He was making his way towards the end of the Gryffindor table, the opposite end to Rose and her friends, where he usually sat.

Siren gave Rose a _go-on_ look, and promptly dragged Albus by the hand towards the Gryffindor table. Rose hurried forward to catch up with Scorpious. She grabbed Scorpious' hand. This action silenced the entire Great Hall. Thousands of eyes were boring into her, and she was sure several of these were her family.

Scorpious looked at her uncertainly, and Rose grinned at him. He hesitantly smiled back, and Rose pulled him towards where Albus and Siren were sat (Rose noted that Albus hadn't let go of Siren's hand and she made a mental note to celebrate with Siren later). She sat down next opposite Siren and Albus, and motioned Scorpious to sit next to her. He did so, and muttered to her, "Rose what are you doing?"

"I'm not being ashamed," Rose smiled back.

"What?!"

Rose looked into his eyes, and she grinned to herself; she could still see the fire fluttering there. Rose leant closer to him and softly kissed him.

"I don't see you complaining," She muttered into his ear.

"Oh I'm not," Scorpious grinned, and kissed her back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've continued this story - BUT I can't be bothered to do it on this site. Sorry :) Could you please go on then find this story. Same name "Snakebit" and the penname is "OvergrownEden9". Could you R&R there? Thanks!


End file.
